Baratheon Inc
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: A little one shot into something a bit more expansive. Robert and Cersei are married and the woman is pregnant.


"It's a boy, Your Majesty." Pycelle said. Robert nodded, and clapped his hands in delight. "Excellent, most excellent." He walked into the chambers, kissed his wife on the head. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as he'd first thought she would be. He looked down at the babe in her arms, there was a tuft of black hair, and when the babe opened his eyes to give a mighty wail, Robert laughed. His eyes were blue.

"Ah, a fine Baratheon boy he will make. What shall we name you then?" Robert asked the boy.

"Perhaps Steffon, for your father?" Cersei asked tiredly.

Robert shook his head. "No, not Steffon." The memory of his father was too painful, the ship hitting the rocks was not one he wanted to see whenever he looked at his boy. "We shall name you after the bravest and wisest man I have ever known. Jon, for Jon Arryn."

Cersei nodded. The baby, Jon started crying again, and so his wife moved to feed him. Robert smiled. "I shall be back shortly." He turned and walked out of the room. As he walked out of the room, he looked at Ser Barristan, then Ser Jaime, the Kingslayer, the most pompous arse he'd ever met. "I have a son. You have a nephew, Kingslayer. How's that for you?"

The Kingslayer nodded. "Congratulations Your Majesty."

Robert nodded, then walked off he would speak with Jon Arryn now and make the plans he'd been brewing over for some time. "Pycelle, send word to Tywin Lannister. Tell the old bugger he's got a grandson and an heir." The man bowed. If Robert played this right, he might well be able to speed up the process. Tywin Lannister was too old of a man without any heirs, the dwarf would never be accepted. If he did this right, perhaps his son could sit the Rock as well as the Iron Throne.

Robert made it to his solar, where Jon was waiting, alongside his uncle, Lord Estermont. "It's a boy." He declared.

"Congratulations Your Majesty." They both said.

"We've named him Jon, for you." Robert said to his mentor. Jon bowed his head. "We want you to be one of his godparents."

"Of course, it would be my honour." Arryn said. Robert ignored his uncle, then as he sat down. He looked expectantly at Arryn and the man spoke. "Prince Doran has said that he is ready to meet to discuss peace terms. His brother has been exiled for his attempts to disrupt the peace."

"His brother should be brought before you in chains and executed." Lord Estermont said.

Robert ignored his uncle, or rather waved a hand signalling to the man that he was dismissed. He waited until the man was gone before he spoke again. "Now that my son is here, and alive and healthy, we must continue with the plans for Oldstones. I refuse to allow the next age to be corrupted by differences like my generation was. They must know one another. And I intend to make sure that Ned's boy is as close to my son as Ned and I are." He didn't admit that he was afraid that he'd said one thing too many after the sack, that might've greatly angered Ned. His friend was important to his plans.

"I am sure Eddard will make the necessary arrangements. And with the boys being in Oldstones then I am sure that his wife will feel a lot better about it as well. Though, do you think that they need to be there from the ages you've suggested? Those are the years when young boys become men. When they form relationships within their own households that can help shape their interactions as Lords in the future. And your own son, who is now heir to the throne, do you truly wish for him to grow up away from the throne and the capital? From you?" Jon asked.

It was a valid question and one that he had considered throughout the intervening months since the rebellion had ended. "I think that I do not want my son growing up a pampered ninny like that whoreson Rhaegar. I do not want him growing up so disconnected from reality that he thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants. He must know those who will help him rule the Seven Kingdoms, who will help him forge it into Westeros, and I believe that the only way for him to do that is to have him raised away from King's Landing. Not immediately, but from the time I was raised with you. From the age of eight. Then he will form away from factions and from intrigue and he can grow into a proper young man of standing."

Jon didn't seem convinced, but he nodded all the same. "I shall let Lord Beesbury know of the funding that is needed for the rebuilding of Oldstones."

"Good." Robert replied. He then asked a question that had been much on his mind as of late. "Do you think we are right to give Varys is old position back? You yourself have said that it was only after he became Master of Whispers that Aerys went completely mad. Would the same not happen here? He might have not been capable enough to stop the whoreson, but he was capable enough to save his own tongue and head. How do we know that he won't just turn traitor, when Viserys Targaryen turns up with an army?"

Jon smiled then. "You make sure that the spider has no reason to turn. He was stripped of his assets and his valuables by Tywin Lannister before Harrenhal, and Aerys did not see fit to restore them to him. Restore them to him and you ensure that the man is in your debt."

Robert nodded, that was sound advice. "Keep a man in debt to you, and he will bend over for you no matter how often you ask him to die for you."

"Exactly." Jon said.

"Very well, at the next council meeting, make it known that he is getting his stores back." Robert said. Jon nodded, rose and bowed, leaving Robert alone to his thoughts, there was much and more that needed doing. But he had a son. A son who could be prepared for all that was to come.


End file.
